Ander Borr
Ander Borr, also known Codrex, was a Human male employee of a shop on Coruscant. He was the son of Coruscant Security Police Captain Talya Borr. In secret though he was an agent of Darth Sidious, something even his mother did not know. Biography The Old Republic Droid Antics II After a lenghty investigation the droid team of Coruscant Security Police Agent Arian Vennek came to the conclusion that not the Weequay that they hunted but this man named Codrex was the true culprit that stole the goods in the shop. When the entire squad came to the conclusion Codrex was the culprit, he attempted to escape but was stunned and caught by Agent Vennek and Chopper and transported to the CSP Headquarters. Through investigation, Agent Vennek learned that Codrex was backed by a high ranking official of the Tevv Conglomerate named Sian Tevv. Further investigation implicated Codrex further with Ziro the Hutt and as the Coruscant Security Police was getting closer to the truth, due to larger reaching efforts and effects, Homeworld Security Command stepped in and transported Codrex away before Agent Vennek could question him further. Codrex remained a captive, but as would be revealed he was in league with the Tevv Conglomerate, the Black Sun Syndicate and the Trade Federation. It was later revealed that he was not a captive of the Homeworld Security Command, but instead held in a private cell of the Conglomerate, revealing that he was transported there on the orders of a corrupt official named Captain Borr of the Coruscant Security Police. It was revealed that through further investigation, Chopper and BB-1 uncovered that his mother was behind the abduction of him and entrapment in the Manarai Mountains. When the Tevv Conglomerate left that base, he was taken by his mother but he left her alone when his true master summoned him. He was present when Sidious announced that the Conglomerate and the Trade Federation would get their seats in the Senate. Droid Antics III He was undercover as an interrogator, feigning sympathy towards Chopper after he was brought in due to the workings of the secret master key program that CIPHER built. Forced to use Chopper as a public example, Ander revealed that he could not do much for Chopper. He does manage to slow it down somewhat. Later he is forced to bring Chopper to the Furnace for the droid to be deactivated and destroyed immediately. Thanks to an intervention from Arian Vennek and BB-1 this does not happen, but his fellow CIPHER operator Lorhan Boll is placed under arrest and near a CIPHER asset that is revealed to be his mother. He watches as Lorhan kills his mother under orders from CIPHER and recieves an all clear message from her before she offs herself. He relays this to his master. The Clone Wars HotS - He was revealed to be still a CIPHER operative by the time of the Clone Wars when CIPHER send an assassin to the estate of the Taol family. The assassin succeeded in his mission and contacted Ander that the message had been delivered.